1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to surgical access devices, such as trocars, which are adapted to provide access across a body wall and into a body conduit or cavity.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Trocars of the past have typically included a cannula and a valve housing which together define an access or working channel for various surgical instruments. The cannula has been fonned in the configuration of an elongate rigid cylinder which has been inserted, with the help of an obturator, into a body cavity, such as the abdominal cavity to provide access across a body wall, such as the abdominal wall.
In a typical abdominal laparoscopic surgery, the abdomen is insufflated to pressurize and thereby enlarge the cavity within which a surgical procedure is to be performed. Various instruments used in the procedure have been inserted, previously one at a time, through the working channel of the trocar to perform the surgery. Ill order to maintain the insufflation pressure when the instrument is inserted through the trocar, a valve has been provided in the housing to form a seal around the instrument. These instrument valves have typically been provided in the form of septum valves. When the instrument is removed, a zero-closure valve has typically been provided to seal the trocar in order to maintain the insufflation pressure.
A septum valve similar to that disclosed and claimed by applicant in copending application Ser. No. 08/051,609 filed Apr. 23, 1993 and entitled Seal Assembly for Access Device is typical of the instrument valves. A typical zero-closure valve might be in the form of a double duck bill valve such as that disclosed in the same application which is incorporated herein by reference.
Instruments vary in size and diameter. While the zero-closure valves of the past can accommodate a relatively wide range of diameters, the septum valves are generally capable of stretching only a nominal amount to accommodate larger diameters. Accordingly, these valve sets are generally limited as to the size of instrument which they can accommodate. Attempts have been made to increase the range of septum valves by providing levers which prestretch the valve in order to reduce some of the friction forces. These universal septum valves, such as those disclosed and claimed by applicant in U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,737, are relatively complex in structure but nevertheless are able to accommodate a wide range of instruments.
In trocars of the past, the septum valves and zero-closure valves have been formed as a valve set. This set has typically been configured along a common axis which extends through the opening of the septum valve, the zero-closure valve, and the cannula.
In the past, only a single valve set was provided in the trocar. This necessitated that instruments used with the trocar be inserted only one at a time. Thus a first instrument would be inserted through the septum valve and the zero-closure valve to gain access to the abdominal cavity. With the instrument in place, the septum valve would maintain the insufflation pressure. Once the first instrument was removed, this insufflation pressure was maintained by the zero-closure valve. Only upon removal of the first instrument could a second instrument be inserted through the same septum valve and the same zero-closure valve.
When an instrument was required that had a diameter outside the range of a particular valve set, the entire trocar had to be replaced with one which could accommodate a different range of diameters. In some cases alternative septum valves were provided each of which functioned with the same zero-closure valve but accommodated a different range of instrument diameters. Even where the trocars of the past provided for alternative valve sets, only a single instrument could be inserted at a time.